


Shadow Lover

by Kagemihari (soracia)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Abstract, Angst, M/M, Slash, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-10
Updated: 2004-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soracia/pseuds/Kagemihari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it love or ownership, comfort or possession--this insubstantial holding in the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Abstract sort of stream of consciousness thing, Ryou POV. I guess this is a little long to be a drabble, but it's not long enough to be much of anything else. Just little Yugioh ficlet, Bakura/Ryou. I've always liked that pairing.

Arms surrounding, tight embracing, warmth and strength behind.

 _Arms...? Whose..._

Questions filter through the foggy peace of sleep, like flickers of sunlight glint through forest leaves.

 _Someone...there...?_

Surfacing to consciousness, suddenly cold, bereft. Aware.

 _No one here. Alone. No threat--no company._

Relief, tinged with disappointment; safe, in wistful loneliness.

 _Was it only...dreaming? What is real?_

Half afraid, half hopeful someday darkness comes to light. Half in fear, half longing, all in doubt. Shadow soul, reflection; image mirrored in dark; master, thief, bondmate....lover?

 _Is it love or ownership, comfort or possession--this insubstantial holding in the night?_

Evil spirit caring not for weakness or for truth...does light attract the darkness from within? Shade that vanishes with night, black heart seeking out of sight--true weakness ever hidden.

 _Truth hidden by the dark, or darkness from truth hiding? Is truth a weakness, or is weakness truly strong?_

Cursed Ring binding heart to heart; this fate, though surely it leaves a mark--is it bondage or completion? Possibility awakens hope in spite of fear...

 _...please...someday...stay?_


End file.
